


Dance Vith Me

by For-Chan Cookie (ForChanCookie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/For-Chan%20Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor asks Ron to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Vith Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my lovely friend Dark. ♥

"You are not dancing?"

Ron looked up at the heavily accented question. Viktor Krum, International Quidditch Star, stood in front of him in some very expensive formal robes that he'd donned for Harry and Ginny's wedding. Ron was wearing some pretty fancy robes himself for a change, thankfully lace free and in traditional black. He'd been surprised when Viktor showed up at the wedding, but apparently Ginny had become friends with him after playing a game against the Vratsa Vultures last year. They'd kept in touch and there he was, standing as tall and broad as ever in front of Ron. He'd gotten pretty tall and broad himself over the years, but Viktor still managed to make him feel dwarfed as he stood next to him. He was still as handsome as ever though. Viktor was listed in the Top 50 Most Eligible Bachelors in Witches Weekly every year since the Triwizard Tournament. Harry had fought to get himself taken off that list when he'd proposed to Ginny. The magazine had stubbornly kept him on, insisting that Harry would never settle down with Ginny. They were wrong of course.

Ron shook his head. "I don't dance. I'm all left feet," he said. He'd just been leaning against the bar, watching everybody else dance as he sipped on champagne.

Viktor nodded. "You didn't dance at the Yule Ball either."

Ron winced. He really wished he could completely erase that night from history. Those hideous robes, his last minute reluctant date, glaring at Viktor and Hermione all night long. It had been just awful and he hated when people brought it up.

"You vatched us all night too, Hermione and I," Viktor continued. Viktor finally seemed to have mastered the pronunciation of Hermione's name, though it still sounded a little odd coming from his lips.

Ron blushed and nodded. Poor Hermione. He'd glared at her all night long until he finally scared her off and ruined her night. Looking back, he was probably lucky that Viktor hadn't come after him for running off his date.

"I vonder now, who you vere vatching." Viktor stared down at Ron.

Ron blinked at him. "I...what do you mean?"

Viktor continued to stare, dark eyes boring into blue. "You know vhat," he said. "I think you vere not vatching Hermione. I think you vere vatching me."

Ron just stared at the man, completely taken aback by his statement. He groped around for some sort of reply, but the glasses of champagne he'd sipped while everyone was dancing seemed to have gone to his head more than he realized. He couldn't come up with any sort of verbal response.

"You are not seeing Hermione anymore she tells me. She says you are not dating girl for long time. This makes me vonder, do you like men instead?"

Ron's jaw dropped and he let out a strange squawk before quickly snapping his mouth shut.

Viktor chuckled and the sound seemed to travel down Ron's spine, raising the hairs on his neck. "Nobody asks you this question before?"

"No, I..." Ron managed to say. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear away the veil of surreality that seems to have fallen over him. "I mean yes, but...usually they're hitting on me," he admitted.

Vikor nodded. "That is vhat I am doing."

Ron managed to keep his jaw from dropping a second time. He really should be used to this by now. It had been about three years since he and Hermione had broken up. In that time, he'd been hit on by quite a few men. He'd even gone out with some of them. But Viktor was straight! "But what about Hermione?" he asked when he found his voice.

"Vhat about her?"

"You dated her!" Ron said.

Viktor nodded. "So did you."

Ron blinked at his perfectly reasonable answer. He took a sip of champagne to give himself a moment to think. "So...you like both then?"

Viktor inclined his head. "Yes. Man, woman, I like them both."

"And you like me?" Ron asked incredulously, going so far as to point to himself for clarification.

Viktor laughed. "No, other you," he said, his dark eyes shining. "Yes you, Ron Veasley."

Ron had to smile at the way Viktor said his name. He could admit to himself now that the man's accent was sexy. It had been sexy back in school too, though rougher, not as smooth, but he'd had trouble admitting it to himself. He'd never questioned why he was a Viktor Krum fan before the whole Hermione thing. Viktor was an impressive player. It made Ron, and hundreds of other boys like him, think that they too could become famous Quidditch stars while still in school. Even though he was just one of hundreds of fans, he always felt a little differently, a little more appreciative of the hard body on the poster on his wall. He'd certainly pulled the pudding enough to that poster before fourth year.

It was probably a bit of shame mixed with jealousy and wounded pride that made Ron lash out when Viktor took up with Hermione. After fourth year, he'd tried to put the year of confusion behind him, but it never really worked. He and Hermione had dated on and off for a few years until she called him out on his lack of commitment and broke it off for good. It was only after he'd dated his first man, a nice bloke named Eric, that he really let himself think that Viktor Krum had been his first crush. He hadn't been jealous of Viktor, he'd been jealous of Hermione, who'd had Viktor. Now, ten years down the line, Viktor was looking at him. Not Hermione, who was dancing with Neville at the moment, but Ron 'Veasley.'

"Why me?" Ron asked finally as he surfaced from his thoughts of the past.

"Vhy not? You are handsome. I like your orange hair and freeckles."

Again, Viktor's accent brought a smile to Ron's face.

"Your smile is nice too," Viktor added.

Ron laughed. "Ok, so you like me. What are you going to do about it?"

"Ask you to dance vith me," Viktor said, holding out his hand.

"Oh no," Ron said, shaking his hand in front of him. "I can't dance," he insisted.

"Is alright. You don't lead, you only have to follow," Viktor said, taking Ron's hand.

"But I can't," he insisted, though he set down his champagne glass and let himself be gently pulled onto the dance floor.

Viktor just smiled. "I can. I vill make sure you are fine." He lifted their joined hands and set the other big hand on Ron's waist. He looked at him. "Just follow," he said as he began to turn them in a slow circle.

Ron nodded and let Viktor move them. He was careful not to step on Viktor's shiny black dress shoes.

"You can look at me," Viktor said.

"I don't want to step on your feet," Ron admitted, looking up into Viktor's amused eyes.

"You von't. There are only two steps. You barely move your feet," he pointed out.

Ron nodded again. "So this is it then? Turning in a slow circle and we're dancing?"

"There are many dances. This is the easy one. A slow dance," Viktor explained.

"Ah. Do you know other dances then?" Ron ignored Hermione trying to catch his attention over Viktor's shoulder and focused on his dance partner. She just wanted to shoot him knowing glances.

"I know a few."

"And what's your favorite?"

Viktor grinned, leaning in. "One that doesn't involve clothes," he murmured, letting his hot breath blow across Ron's ear.

Ron blushed and swallowed hard. He turned to catch the spark of desire in Viktor's eyes and suddenly his mouth was very dry. "O-oh yeah?" He stuttered as he stepped on Viktor's foot and tilted over awkwardly.

Luckily, Viktor had a good grip and didn't let him fall. He pulled Ron close, keeping him upright as their bodies pressed together. "Yes," Viktor said. "Maybe I could show you some day?"

Ron stared at him. Viktor just smiled as he continued to move them easily around the dance floor.

Ron licked his lips, noticing that Viktor zeroed in on them as he did so. "I," he finally said. "I think I would like that."


End file.
